Spider (Five Nights At Minecraft's)
FNaM = Spider is an antagonist alongside the other four animatronics, he replaces Foxy, he appears behind the Spider Cove (replaces Pirate Cove) curtains, his mechanic is so different to Foxy's mechanic, Spider appears in Five Nights At Minecraft's. Appearance He resembles the Minecraft Spider mob, But his color is so brightened, He has the same Minecraft version red glowing eyes. Location Spider is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Zombie), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Spider Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Spider Cove and rushes down the West Hall towards The Office. He does not appear anywhere else. Behavior Spider hides behind his curtain in Spider Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Spider Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Spider from ending the night early. Spider's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Spider's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Spider Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases 1. Initially, Spider is completely hidden behind the curtain. 2. The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Spider's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. 3. Spider has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. 4. Spider will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Spider himself is nowhere to be seen within Spider Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Spider's sprinting animation. 5. Spider has now left Spider Cove and has begun to rush to the night guard's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Spider sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it immediately though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. 6. If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Spider will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Spider Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Spider bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Spider will quickly lean into The Office and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Trivia * He is the first animatronic to have an insect endoskeleton. |-|FNaM2 = Spider's older model appearance is in Five Nights At Minecraft's 2, along with the four other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair, He is replaced by his newer counterpart, Toyder, Like the original game, He has a similar mechanic to Foxy. Appearance He is in a damaged state, He has a dark grey skin (instead of greenish grey), His eyes are totally changed of red to maroon, During his jumpscare, He reveals his insect endoskeleton head. Location Parts/Service is the only room in which Spider will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Spider will then make his way back to the hallway outside of The Office. Behavior Spider's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the night guard from there. Spider, along with Wither Skeleton, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Spider from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him a couple of times while he is there. After doing so, the player must bring up the monitor and Spider will be gone. It is possible to get rid of Spider just by shining the light, however that will consume more time and power, thus it is not recommendable. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If Zombie Pigman enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Spider. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Spider will most likely cause a Game Over. From the Custom Night, night modes where Spider is active are listed as follows: * 80/80/80/80 * Triple Trouble * Spider Spider * Zombie's Circus * TNT Challenge * Minecraft Fever * Cave Spider Trivia * Myteriously, during his jumpscare, His eyes are changed of Maroon to Red. Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Games